Tower of terror
by doc boy
Summary: After almost losing Ash in the tower of terror, Misty relizes her true feelings for him. Light Pokeshipping


Tower of terror

I do not own Pokémon

She felt uneasy about him going inside but when he sets his mind to something he's like a force of nature. So Ash went in to find a ghost Pokémon while she and Brock waited outside. They stood there in silence as the ominous shape of the tower peered onto them. Unbeknownst to both of them Ash and Pikachu ran into some trouble inside the tower. Big trouble. They were dead. Because of the thud the chandelier came crashing down on them thus crushing them to death. Their spirit hung above the tower's floor and looked upon their own bodies. Fearful of the situation they floated there, paralyzed. Then they saw the ghost Pokémon and learned of their loneliness. So they decided to stick around for a while and play with them. It was then that Ash realized he was a ghost himself and that meant he could have some fun. He floated out of the tower and hovered beside Misty

"Ash is taking too long. Maybe we should go check on him…"

Given the fact that she hardly shows that she cares about him Ash was touched by her words by didn't appreciate them the right way. He grabbed her and began to pull of upward

"Ahh! The ghost's got me!"

Ash chuckled

"Catch her Brock" he said and dropped her and Brock caught her in midair but knocking them down to the floor.

"Wait a minute, I think something terrible has happened to Ash…" said Misty and ran inside. Seeing her panic Ash felt a little guilty for toying around with her. He followed her inside.

Misty opened the huge door and when she walked inside her heart sank

"Ash!" she yelled and ran to her friend who was crushed under the lamp. She tried to pull it off him

"Come in… budge!" she groaned as she tried to drag it off him as Brock pitched in and they pulled of the chandelier. Misty shook Ash in in an attempt to wake him up

"Come on Ash… wake up. Wake up…" she shook him more strongly now.

Ash hovered by the ceiling and was touched yet confused by her anguish. She hardly ever shows that she cares; not like this anyway. Feeling that it was time to go back he and Pikachu drifted downward and back into their bodies. The last thing Ash saw in his spirit before waking up was tears welling up inside Misty's eyes. He groaned as his eyes flickered open

"Hey Misty…" he said and smiled at her

"You're alive" she sighed and rubbed her nose as a few tears shed down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and wept. Given the fact that he was never hugged by a girl before (except his mom) Ash was a little taken aback but after a few seconds he returned the sentiment

"I was so scared Ash… I thought you were gone…"

"I'm sorry I scared you Misty…"

She gulped

"I believe I owe you an apology Ash. I tease you so much of the time but I rarely show you how much I care…"

"I know you do…" he reassured her and she nodded

That night the gang slept at a Pokémon center. Ash slept soundly but Misty couldn't fall asleep. She was still upset about almost losing Ash; she lay in there in bed and cried softly. Being in the room next door Ash was woken up by her sobs. He sighed sadly and sat up. He put on his slippers and walked out of his room. He knocked gently on Misty's door but heard no answer. He gently opened it to find Misty lying in bed crying. He walked in and sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

She turned around to look at him and saw a sympathetic look in his eyes

"It's okay Misty" She sniffed and sat up and hugged her knees

"Listen Ash there's something I have to tell you. When I thought I almost lost you tonight it made me realize something. For a while I had this feeling at the bottom of my stomach but I refused to acknowledge it. When I saw you crushed by that lamp and thought you were gone I did acknowledge it…"

Ash listened to her in silence as she spoke. She took a deep breath and spoke

"The truth is I like you Ash. Not only as a friend but as in 'like you like you'… I know I don't deserve to be your friend because I always tease you but.."

"Shh…" whispered Ash and placed his finger on her lips

"It's okay Misty. I feel the same way

"You do?"

"Yeah"

Misty smiled

"I'm glad…" she said as their faces inched closer and closer till their lips met into a soft kiss. Almost as soon as their lips met did they separate. The two kids looked at each other looking very embarrassed. Ash licked his lips and looked downward. He faced her again and tried to speak

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?"

Misty nodded

"Yeah…"

"Good. Goodnight Misty…" he said and got up but Misty grabbed his hand

"Ash can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Misty"

Misty blushed and stirred at what she was about to ask

"I'm still kind of upset about what happened tonight. Could you sleep next to me tonight? Just this once? It'll help me feel better…"

Ash could feel his cheeks turn red. He never shared a bed with a girl before. But seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes , he complied. He got in bed and lay down next to her. As soon as he did he could smell the fresh scent of her hair which smelled like a combination of whipped cream and strawberries. He blushed at the smell and tried to block it out.

"You feeling any better?" he asked

"Much better. Thanks Ash…" she said

"You're welcome" he replied and before long he heard her soft snoring and smiled to himself. A few moments later he too wastaken away by a peaceful sleep as the night went on…

The end…

Well there was a cute light one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
